


Coming Home

by tiffanytheweirdo



Category: NCIS
Genre: Domestic Ellick, Domestic Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres, Domestic Fluff, Ellick, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Soft Ellick, Soft Ellie Bishop, Soft Nick Torres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Nick and Ellie are separated for three days because of Nick's work trip to LA. And now Nick's coming home to his girl, softness and fluff ensured.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Coming Home

"I'm coming home tonight Ellie, but not sure when I will arrive. So don't wait up for me" Nick says into his phone, heart warming at the fact that he can see his girl tonight.  
"I won't promise. Come home safe, Nick" Ellie barely contains her squeal. Three days without Nick has already been too long.  
"I will. See you soon babe, I love you"  
“Love you too"

Ellie goes home immediately after work, excited to finally see her boyfriend after Nick had been sent to the LA office of NCIS to help with a case.  
She tidies around the house after ordering some take out for dinner. Throughout the night, Ellie can't help but constantly checking her phone for any updates from Nick.  
As time passes on, Ellie is growing more and more restless. Nick hasn't sent her a text saying he's gonna board the flight or anything. Nothing at all.  
Deciding she needs to do something to distract herself, Ellie stands from her couch and sets to put away the leftovers. She goes into her drawing room, which Nick insisted on making her one when they moved into this place together half a year ago, and sits down in front of a canvas.  
But all she does is sit there and stare at the blank canvas with a brush in her hand. Her mind is running wild with thoughts about Nick.  
With a frustrated sigh, Ellie moves back onto the couch, taking a book with her. She tries to focus on the book but fails again. This time she decides to take a shower, in the light of calming and soothing her racing mind. She takes her time in the bathroom, taking a nice long hot shower. It does relaxes her a bit, at least now she feels refreshed after watching away the day’s stress and grim.  
Ellie settles back onto the couch again after towel drying her hair and re-attempts reading her book. This time she successfully focuses on the book and gets lost in the fictional world. Ellie doesn’t even realise it’s already past midnight when she falls asleep, the book resting on her stomach with the cover facing up, snuggled up against the corner of the couch.

Nick is not surprised when Ellie didn’t reply his text telling her he’s on his way home. He is low-key disappointed, if you have to ask. The idea of his girlfriend waiting up for him to return home after parting for three days warms his heart immensely. But on the other hand, he would want Ellie to be resting at such time after a long day of work instead.  
So when Nick steps into their apartment, his heart almost literally melts at the scene in front of him.  
Ellie, a book still in hand, has curled into a tight ball and snoring softly on the couch.  
A small smile makes its way onto Nick's face as he drops his backpack by the door, toes off his boots and shrugs off his jacket, being as quiet as he can be, before making his way over to Ellie.  
Nick kneels down in front of the couch and gently caresses Ellie’s hairline after tucking a few strands of her blonde locks away from her face.  
“Silly girl, didn’t I told you not to wait up?” Nick murmurs, leaning down to press a soft kiss onto Ellie’s forehead.  
Ellie stirs a bit at the touch, but doesn’t wake up.  
Nick decides to take Ellie to bed so she can sleep more comfortably. He carefully pries the book out of Ellie’s grip and makes sure to bookmark it before placing it onto the coffee table. He then proceeds to pick Ellie up, bridal style, and carries her into their bedroom.  
Ellie wakes at the sudden change in position, and cracks her eyes open a little.  
“Nick? S’that you?” Ellie mumbles sleepily, curling into the warmth of her boyfriend more.  
“Yeah it’s me babe, I’m home”  
“Hmm good, missed you”  
“I miss you too”  
When they reach the bed, Nick gently lowers Ellie onto it and pulls up the covers to tuck her in. Ellie reaches out to grab his arm when he’s standing back up.  
“Where you going?” Ellie asks, pouting.  
Nick chuckles, leaning down to peck on Ellie’s lips.  
“Gonna go grab a shower first. I will be joining you before you know it so now close those beautiful eyes” Nick coos, leaning down to kiss Ellie’s forehead again.  
“Okay, come back quickly” Ellie’s eyes are already closed before she finishes the sentence.

When Nick comes back again, Ellie is already sound asleep.  
Nick lifts the cover up gently and slides into the bed, cuddling up to Ellie.  
Even in her sleep, Ellie senses Nick's presence and moves to curl into Nick, burying her head into Nick's chest.  
Nick's arms go around Ellie's back and hold her closer to his body.  
Kissing the top of her head, Nick closes his eyes too, ready to fall asleep with his love in his arms.  
"Good night Ellie, sweet dreams"  
And just before Nick slips into the slumberland, he hears Ellie murmuring something in her sleep, and it sounds like

"I love you"


End file.
